Typical front projection systems may provide images that are less desirable than to those provided by other projection systems. For example, when a front projection system is used in an environment with ambient light (such as a bright room), projected images may be displayed with an undesirably low contrast. Hence, current front projection implementations may provide unacceptable images when used in the presence of ambient light.